The cat the rat and the girls plus a fancy school
by Faeya-Mimi
Summary: lol read this amazing sexy sex filled story


"Hello, welcome to the Sohma house!" A girl who was average height that had brown hair and brown eyes much like myself. She must be Tohru Honda the only other female of the Sohma house of Shigure's. "Come on in, dinner will be on the table soon" Tohru spoke up. Jayde finally made it inside after thinking for about a minute then looked around. The house was elegant Yet simple.

"Ahh Jayde you're here at last!" My coworker Shigure said from the living room door way. "Yup i'm here" I spoke to him smirking. I heard a small shy voice speak from another hall way. "Oh you must be Jayde Akashia." I turn and oh my god it was the most beautiful boy I'd ever seen. He was tall and thin but not lanky. He has moonlight silver hair and a small timid smile. I nodded "Yup that'd be me! And you are?" I ask hinting I want to know his name. "I'm Yuki Sohma." He said smiling softly. Then Gestured to an orange haired boy who was dear god drop dead gorgeous. "That is our cousin. Kyo Sohma." Either i just peed my pants or i'm wet as fuck but DAMN they are like fucking hot. I thought to myself. Then Kyo stood up looking for a fight with Yuki when suddenly Tohru had to ruin their love fucking moment with "DINNER IS READY!" I sweat drops and groan. Walking to the dining room and sat down between the boys smirking from ear to ear.

During dinner time while near the end of the meal Jayde had to comment on how good the food was. The girl was pretty, smart and also talented at cooking. She'd make a great house wife! Jayde thought. Right before the girl decided to excuse herself for bed Jayde had dirty thoughts pop into her mind and smirks thinking ' Damn i just have GOT to get those boys in my pants tonight..or I won't have another opportunity sense Kassy will be expecting me. Finally the brunette excused herself and walked upstairs to her bedroom. I excused myself to the bathroom texting Kassy that'd i'd be staying at Shigure's for a while saying that i'm kind trying to have a three way fuck party. "Can I come, is it to late for me to join?" Kassy replied back. texting back I laugh " a little bit yah." Finally i told her good night and walked back out and smiles "So?" Shigure was smirking " DRINKING GAMES!" He was smirking clearly happy that he can finally drink with the others and not get in trouble.

A few hours later after having about a bottle and a half of sake Shigure was one out cold puppy. The sad thing was he was out cold with a lampshade on his head. I took a picture on my phone to black mail him later. when i felt hands on my waist and breath in my ear...Little shy Yuki was smirking whispering "lets take a dip in the hot tub out back...no cloths just naked bodies. Kyo was rubbing my crotch as he moans softly "come on sweet princess lets go have some fun." I giggled as Yuki picked me up taking me to the hot tub and they undressed rather quickly and helped me as they kissed each part of my body as they took a piece of clothing...Stepping in i sat on the edge because Kyo was eating my pussy out and damn did it feel like unicorns and rainbow skittles. Yuki on the other hand was sucking and nibbling on her breast and nipples. stopping for a minute Kyo looked up from his position and smiles "You're petty..and tasty" and smirks. I laugh blushing and smirks "thanks!" Yuki who never agreed with the cat actually agreed with him! "Indeed she is. he replied." Kyo grabbed her this time and took her to Yuki's room lying her on the bed. the bed was a beautiful black steal canopy bed that the head bored and foot bored are metal bars...easy to hand cuff a person to it. Yuki had climbed upon the small girl smiling softly down at her. "You truly are beautiful Jayde." At that moment Kyo walked back in with a pair of handcuffs and some ropes tying her feet up and cuffing her hands.

Yuki slowly thrusted into her tight virgin pussy. Enjoying the tightness very much as he grew harder with each passing thrust. Jayde was moaning fairly loud begging him to go faster. But Yuki doesn't role that way instead he just went deeper hitting her cervix. Jayde gasps and screams in pure escaey. Yuki still had his turn as Kyo was sucking her breasts. Yuki kept thrusting his dick in and out of her and moans louder. "Damn this fells so god damn good!" After her came deeply with in her vagina Her pulled out and kissed her then kissed down her body eating the cum out of her pussy. "Mnn you and me taste amazing!" he spoke and made Jayde blush Yuki took a vibration toy and placed it on her clitoris as he rammed back inside her smacking her cervix hard. Jayde shouted out in pain and pleasure as he keep thrusting in her.

Later on after about an hour of wasting the female Kyo claimed it was his turn. So Yuki dismounted and uncuffed her throwing her in the doggy position and tied her back up and stuffed a vibrator in her ass as he rammed his huge penis into her small pussy. Kyo was about 9-10 inches in length his girth was about 2-3 inches. almost inhuman. and damn did Jayde beg for it as soon as she felt his monster stick fuck up her pussy. Kyo went to untie her to switch her position when he saw she was already untied she smirks and jump him tying him up as well as Yuki and then disappeared into the bathroom walking out in a baby blue angle devils costume it was see through. it was rimmed with bunny fur and she held a whip smirking wiping their dick tips lightly and smirks as they moaned loudly she then spotted a stripper pole in the corner of the room in front of the bed and smirks touching Yuki's face "What's think dear Yuki?" Yuki smirks "I installed it for you. I saw a picture of you before you even came over and i wanted you sense." Jayde smirks and looked at him and then walked over to it and began to dance superficially and sexually and smirks stripping each piece of clothing as she grinded the pole. When all of her clothes were off and she was panting and walks over to them untying them and smiles "Punish me masters" That instant Kyo grabs her ans rammed her hard she was so stretched and in so much pain and pleasure she couldn't even make a sound Yuki was also stuffing himself in her at the same time and they both moaned and came deep with in her panting and collapsed it was already dawn and she smiles softly as she fell asleep in between the two.


End file.
